Talk:USS Leeds
Image with Registry? Is there any better image of the Leeds in the show itself? I can't find it in the Encyclopedia, and can't see anything from the shot used in the article. Was it seen in the cited episode, maybe? I'm trying to figure out whether the citation is accurate and where the name and registry came from. Aholland 23:05, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :I believe the name and registry was communicated to fans by the modelers who created the ship for the DS9 credits sequence. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:11, 6 May 2006 (UTC) ::Since we can't use "we think someone told us sometime" as a source, is there a MA-permitted resource for this info? It is curiously missing from the Star Trek Encyclopedia, in any of the main sections, starship section, or supplement section. Aholland 14:54, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :I guess we're going to have to track down the source of the info, then. :Like i've said before, a lot of this information is derived from a series of websites created prior to the formation of Memory Alpha, so reconstruction the individual pieces of research might take time. I know that i've been involved in forum activity that has yielded answers from Robert Bonchune, Adam Lebowitz, Rick Sternbach, Michael Okuda and Doug Drexler via electronic messages or interviews. i don't have the information on hand right now, but i wasn't suggesting that we add "we think someone told us sometime" as a source. i'm not sure if you think i'm silly or something, but a better solution than that answer would be to ask more relveant questions to help us narrow down who the source could be. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:20, 7 May 2006 (UTC) the answer i typed "uss leeds" into google, and yielded a page with a picture of the USS Leeds studio model (http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/nebula.htm), and also a 1999 forum post containing an email from Michael Okuda (http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/337.html) confirming the ships placement in the show. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:43, 7 May 2006 (UTC) :the "ex astris" page shows a studio model picture in the section where the Leeds is mentioned, by the way, if you were wondering where, just search for that term on the page. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:14, 7 May 2006 (UTC) ::Nice work. I think that pretty much does it for the ship shown as docked. And you've updated the explanation of the name to avoid the question in future. But what about "Sacrifice of Angels"? Do we have something to associate its appearance in that? Aholland 02:02, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :notsure.. possibly an indication the Nebula model was used in that scene? i personally don't have any knowledge about that reference. -- Captain M.K.B. 02:22, 8 May 2006 (UTC) I checked out the article's history, and sent (basically) the following message to DarkHorizon (who added the episode cite) and BlueMars (who added the statement to begin with); we'll see what we get back: :Way back in May, 2005, you added a citation to the USS Leeds article. It associated the statement "In 2374, the Leeds was part of the Federation fleet, involved in Operation Return" with the episode ( ). What was your basis for making that claim? The question has arisen as to whether the Leeds was in it or not. The script didn't call for it, and no one seems to have a screencap showing it. I figured since you were the first to make the association, you might be able to help. Thanks! Aholland 16:35, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, Aholland, the citation was made solely on the reference in the statement - Operation Return is, of course, seen in . For the record, a Nebula-class ship is visible in the very final scene of the episode, holding station around DS9, along with the [[USS Yeager (NCC-65674)|USS Yeager]], the Defiant (docked) and an Excelsior-class ship. I am preparing a screenshot. Screenshot at right. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:57, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks to both DarkHorizon and BlueMars for their VERY prompt replies! BlueMars' response (on my Talk page) was: "The info might be from some screenshots... to be honest I cannot really tell where I got this information from two years ago. Therefore I cannot guarantee it's canonically accurate. Unless someone comes up with a screenshot showing the Leeds in this context we should consider altering the article. --BlueMars 17:02, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Retrieved from "User talk:Aholland" Given that, unless someone else steps up it looks like the Leeds can only be positively identified in the scenes showing it docked per Okuda's note. Let's let it sit and see if anyone else has anything - and thanks again guys! Aholland 19:18, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::Several named starships were seen docked at or in the direct vicinity of Deep Space 9: :*The USS Lexington was seen docked at a lower pylon in :*The USS Prometheus was also seen on a lower pylon, in :*The third named Nebula class vessel was the USS T'Kumbra from , also docked at a lower pylon. The scenes of the docked Nebula class vessel were shot for and were partially re-used for the further appearances of the USS Lexington and the USS T'Kumbra. In several episodes, unnamed Nebula class vessels were seen: :*In , an unnamed Nebula class vessel is seen docked at an upper pylon. :*The same shot of the Nebula class vessel was re-used for :*In , a Nebula class vessel is seen docked at a lower pylon, stock footage from was re-used here. :*Finally, a Nebula class vessel is seen approaching the station in , that shot is seen on the screenshot above. I don't know if the last 4 appearances were all supposed to be the USS Leeds, but this is all as far "Nebulas docked at DS9" is concerned. --Jörg 21:56, 8 May 2006 (UTC) ::Wow - great information, Jörg! Thank you. With that, I think we can only identify the Leeds as being docked in that one segment identified by Okuda. I'll make the appropriate changes to the article. Aholland 16:00, 9 May 2006 (UTC)